Generally, customers fill prescription medication orders (hereinafter, “prescriptions”) on the day on which they are prescribed, or shortly thereafter. Because prescriptions may be written and filled at different times, and for different quantities of medication, it is common for a customer with multiple prescriptions to run out of the prescribed medications at varying times. Ordering and picking up refills for the various prescriptions at different times may be an inconvenience for a customer, for example, where the store location is not convenient, where a customer depends on others to pick up the prescription, or where a customer's schedule does not coincide with the pharmacy schedule. Additionally, many customers may be unable to remember multiple dates on which they must order or pick up prescription refills. This may affect the customer's health, as it may lead to missed or skipped doses of medication. Mail order and call-center-based services mitigate or alleviate some of these problems, but it is still incumbent on customers to remember to order the refills of their prescriptions. Various rules promulgated by third-parties, such as insurance companies or regulatory agencies, place restrictions on the periods during which a pharmacy may refill prescriptions or on the amount of medication that the pharmacy may dispense in a given time period, further complicating the situation.